the dance of the spider
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: Arana comes to town is she running from trouble or is she merely looking for love and what happend to Aunt May AranaXSpiderman


Its time for a little fnafiction about a underappreciated character thats right Arana Arana who you aske Arana from that brief oneshot with spiderman yeah she is pretty much spider girl with a super skin and she is awesome . Though it did get ripped off her it bet it hurt.

----------------------------

Peter Parker opened his apartments balcony door he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose he peeled the mask from his face and with minor disguist he he rubbed his hair he felt the sweet caked on to his body making every part of his suit stick to him "Ugh i need a shower" he moaned he remember how his uncle Ben would say he was the cleanest little boy he ever seen he did always love showers and considering the scorching heat wave new york was in a shower sounded like paradise he swung open his bathroom door and heard a squel.

"Get out" a shrill girlly voice screamed as Peter slamed the door.

"Sorry sorry "Peter said suddenly realizing someone was in his bathtub "Hey who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment " Peter said through the door he was a gentlemen after all.

"Ugh Petey ya forgot about me" she said through the door.

"Arana i didn't forget i just tried not to look when i heard a girls voice say get out in a bathroom" Peter said truthfully he then paused "Hey i don't have to explain myself what are you doing in my tub" Peter demanded through the door again.

"I needed a bath this heat wave is killing me" She said she paused to "I can't imagine how you feel i mean i just saw on the news you fought that guy ugh schorcher" Arana said he heard her stepping out of the tub peter quickly closed his eyes and leaned his back on the wall.

"All yours bugboy" Arana said to him he didn't like the idea of her being here he had just became an imantipated minor and if a social worker decided to stop by he didn't want to explain why there was a girl here .

"I am gonna take a shower and then we need to talk" Peter said decideing to take a victory while he could.

"Whatever you say" She said as he cosed the door making sure to lock it he had no desire to give her the oppurtunity to see him naked he turned the knob till he felt it was the proper temperture he stepped into the stream feeling an incredible amount of releif as he felt the sweat slowly leave his body he waited for the usual relaxed feeling he got when he was in the shower but his mind kept drifting to the fact that Arana was naked in this same spot mere seconds ago he tried to force himself to stop but the thoughts kept pouring into his mind he sighed stepping out of the shower he looked for his robe he rarely wore it but now it seemed appropriate he shook his head determineing he must be washing it he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around is waste he ran out the door to his room and quickly slipped a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt on.

"Okay Arana now tell me why your here" he asked suddenly noticeing she was wearing his robe "Why are you wearing my robe" Peter asked calmly.

"Cause i needed a place to crash and your the only person i know and all my cloths are dirty there in the washer contrary to your litttle wet dreams i will not walk around your apartment naked" Arana answered smileing flipping through te channels .

"Yeah if only you had a secret identity you could just live at home wihtout endagering your father" Peter said sighing as he sat down on the floor .

"Yeah yeah but then i couldn't hang out with my favorite super hero" Arana said lying down on the sofa.

"Young lady flattery will get you verywhere" he said smileing

"YOung lady your only two years older" Arana said jokeingly.

"Okay lets look at this by maturity level i have a job i go to school on time every day without someone getting me up and i am a superhero on the side i have the right to call you young lady" Peter said looking toward the kitchen he was fairly certain he was out of food and he wanted something to eat.

"Hey i go to school and then people attack it thats mature i foregoing my eduction for the sake of others" Arana said glancing at him .

"Yeah sure now if your gonna stay here you have to help with the rent" Peter said getting the impression she was going to be here for awhile.

"Okay fair enough" Arana started thinking "You can take pictures of me and sell them to that bugle place " Arana said smileing as she stood and posed.

"Your not in your costume" Peter said matter of factly.

"It could be a special article see into the life of Arana the superhero" she said matter of factly.

"Yeah people prefer the action shots and you just helping me do my job" Peter said raiseing up.

"Allright i guess i could find a job how hard can it be i mean they run want ads in the paper everyday" Arana said smileing as she picked up the paper


End file.
